


How Dare You!

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Extreme angst, F/F, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: Here is an excerpt because nothing can offer an better insight than the start of Emma's suicidal goodbye note to regina:In that moment before death, Who are we? Are we the; valiant and brave; cowardly and scared; decrepit or young; sad or happy? Are we those that went early, or with a life time fully behind us; or are we that one who had their life force stolen and taken so viciously from us; or perhaps we are none of them, maybe we die trying to save someone; or nothing alike that at all, maybe we are that person that dies because they are ill, and have suffered to the bitter end; or maybe just maybe, I'm that person that is none of these. I'm that one who chooses to end their life.How dare, she! and why? Why choose regina to write to out of everyone, why her? How F****** dare she, do this to Regina. This is more than just a sucide note. This is Regina's journey through the torturous moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take warning from the additional tags. Do not trigger yourself. Please be responsible and do not read if suicide is your trigger. Do not read if suicidal. Please just do not read this. Also don't do that to the loved one's you leave behind. Someone out there loves you and will not be happy without you. This Regina could tell you that one. Even if you haven't met your someone out there yet, they are out there waiting for you, their life will be less than what it could of been with you in it. Don't make them wonder why they never met their one. Because that could be you. Don't make someone suffer without you. You matter to others. And you can make difference to others lives. Don't give up, no matter how hard life gets. You can do this, you just need to believe so.

With the day over and a dark dusky lit night about to begin, Regina and Henry head home from the most unforgettable, cheerfully sunny day. It was the most fun and stressless day Regina had in months.

They started the day off with Emma at the park. At Regina's amusement, Emma spent a fair amount of time frolicking with Henry, whilst she sat on the picnic blanket watching them play. After Henry tuckered out Miss Swan, the blonde joined her and sat beside her. They spoke about all different topics, some quite light and in jest; while others were the type of conversations that were deeply meaningful and probably well overdue. In fact they spoke of things she believed they never would, which surprised her, and caused her to think about what bright joyous days can bring.

Soon after Henry joined them, where they continued to play with their pack of cards, until Henry and Emma's hunger set in. Henry won their card game, whilst Miss Swan was at her most cheekiest causing her and Henry to joke right back. She never smiled so much at their fun and games. The Hungry pair ganged up her, they easily persuaded her with their charming pouts, to proceed to granny's for an enjoyable lunch.

At the diner their smiles were ridiculously large and their banter was at their best. After a fun filled morning, and their stomachs well filled, they unfortunately parted their ways at the diner; Miss Swan left them, stating she had leave for work. Afterwards, her and Henry went to the stables. Henry had been begging her to learn how to ride for months. So finally having some time, she could begin to teach her adorable son how to ride a horse. She forewarned him of how painful his first horse ride would be, and yet he still wanted to learn and fought through the pain. He tried his best given the circumstances and managed to make improvements by the time their horse-riding lesson was over; but he still had a lot to learn. Especially on care and the importance of bonding with the horse to become the best team.

It was not exactly what she did today that made the day so incredible, it was who she spent the day with and how the time felt. It had the quality it sorely lacked during the monotonous of day to day life; or when they were being heroes of their next adventure. Yes, she truly felt today was glorious day, her son and her had so much fun.

Her smile glows emanating how truly happy she feels. She gives her son, an unforgettable smile, as he returns a blinding smile back. As they chat walking up-to the empty locked up mansion, she pulls her keys out of her pocket and places them in the lock; while she listens to her son tell her a joke about a whale that turns out to be a drunk whale. She chuckles as she turns the key.

"Where did you learn that joke?"

"A kid from school."

Regina hums in response. Her smile still radiating as she steps onto the threshold. She steps to side and takes off her shoe's. She spots her son's favourite pair of tattered converses with holes in while he begins untying the dirty laces. She feels its high time for a new pair, if he will part with them that is, she had been trying and endlessly failing for weeks, now. "How about tomorrow we go buy you a new pair of shoe's?" she smiles warmly at him.

"Mum, I'm alright with these." he sulks. She chuckles as she begins to unbutton her winter coat. 

"Henry, dear. It is time."

Glum he stares at his favourites, and watches them. She sees saddened acceptance flit across his features. Randomly in that moment Regina realises they were the first pair of shoe's Emma had bought him, she had definitely not bought him them.

Finally he accepts and mutters "Okay."

She smiles at him proud at his acceptance and responds "Okay." not wanting to make a big deal out of it and begins to take off her coat. As she hangs her coat up on the rack she notices a crisp white envelope on the foyers table. 

"Can I get a pair of Jordan's?"

"Certainly not," She had always made a point not to spoil Henry. She view's the look on his disappointed face, after an amazing day alike today, she desires to keep the day a cheerful one and admits "I will think about it," Henry's face still has that pout that she always found so irresistible. "I'll talk to your other mother and see what she says. If you are good, maybe we will get you a pair for Christmas."

As her eyes once again catch the foyers table, her curiosity peaks, she is absolutely sure that was not her doing. She asks "Henry did you put that envelope there?"

"No, Mum." Henry thinks nothing of the presence of the envelope and continues to take off his winter coat and shoes.

Regina approaches the envelope and views 'Regina' scrawled in a handwriting she recognises immediately. It is Miss Swan's. Her curiosity peeks, wondering how a letter, Emma wrote ended up on this table, nonetheless one written to her, by a woman who she spent all the morning and lunch with. She could not comprehend why she would leave a letter, when she could have just simply spoke to her this morning, or used a more simple form of contact, alike texting. Finding the curiosity unbearable she waists no time in opening the letter. She begins ripping the envelope open across the top using her finger as if it is a sharp letter opener. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpses Henry walk past, she feels a gust of wind whip by, and then views him running into the living room. Giving him a thought before indulging time in the mysterious letter, she loudly informs, so he can hear her "I will make dinner, soon."

She pulls out the pieces of paper and notes that the back two are documents and are not involved with the first hand written page. She immediately drops the two documents onto the table without bothering to read them or scan them. Whilst then attempting to read the poorly written scribble Miss Swan calls handwriting, from the outlook she instantly notices this letter is not addressed to her or anyone. But yet the curious thing is that the format is clearly a letter that is only headed to her on the envelope. She pores all of her attention onto the piece, with unfounded overwhelming curiosity taking over. Within the first few words her mind is caught and her happiness nosedives and her stomach violently sinks at the topic. This abysmal letter cannot be good.

 

* * *

 

> _In that moment before death, Who are we? Are we the; valiant and brave; cowardly and scared; decrepit or young; sad or happy? Are we those that; went early, or with a life time fully behind us; or are we that one who had their life force stolen and taken so viciously from us; or perhaps we are none of them, maybe we die trying to save someone; or nothing alike that at all, maybe we are that person that dies because they are ill, and have suffered to the bitter end; or maybe just maybe, I'm that person that is none of these. I'm that one who chooses to end their life._
> 
> _So what does that make me, well it makes me the one that dies young, but sad. But it makes the few qualities I left out, the ones that does not usually coexist with most peoples deaths. It makes me selfish and in my loved ones eyes, it makes what could have been, my future with them: wasted. I will steal me from them. No-one or nothing will take my life from me. For the first time in my life, I want to be selfish, I want my death to be of my choosing._
> 
> _Why? That is everyone's question. Right? Why would you leave me? Why you do this to us? Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something! I could have stopped you! I could have helped you! That's what anyone left behind, ever thinks, right. That's what they think, if they never knew the plan. WHY FOR CHRIST SAKE DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Well, my answer is simple. Those who are told the plan, suffer watching their loved one, so desperately want something they must not gain at all costs. I've seen them costs, what it does to people, what it does to families, friends. It usually eats away at them, it causes great suffering and despair, usually the mentally ill person, not meaning to, drags them down into a pit of desperation and despair, watching and preventing their failed attempts. Nothing good can come of people knowing before my plan. It will be easier for them, if this is kept a secret, until its too late. It will be incredibly easier for me; as selfish as that may be._
> 
> _Regina I know you're wondering right now, if I have told anyone, and I think, my answer is clear. I never told a sole. Our son, David and Snow are utterly oblivious. I can feel your anger radiating as I write this letter, but I have to say, I'm not sorry I didn't tell anyone Regina. Right now I can feel you asking me how I could do this to Henry, how I could put him through the soul wrenching pain of losing a parent and especially at his age, in this unfair way. I can even hear imagine you at my graveside hitting at the freshly laid dirt, screaming at me, how dare I make our son feel this pain. I know somewhere in the unspoken undertone you'll ask how dare I do this to you._
> 
> _Oh, Regina, I am so sorry that I am doing this to you. And to our precious smart kid. I'm sorry you both did not get to say your goodbyes knowingly. But trust me it is better this way. We got to spend time today, Regina. And it was the best day, I've had in a long while. Our time today was my goodbye. Thank you for allowing me to spend time with you and him and allowing me to see that care free side of you. It was the best, I could I ever ask for. It was perfect, plus its better you both remember me, the way I was today. Without today, I would not have had the chance to say goodbye, I am completely grateful that I have. Thank you for today, Remember the me, you saw today._
> 
> _I love our son, Regina and I am so completely proud of him and the man, you have and will help him become. I never ever wanted to cause him this much pain. In fact I would do anything to cure henry's pain. And I know you're thinking the answer is simple. Just don't complete the suicide, do not cause him this pain. No cure necessary. But I am afraid, there is no way out of this for me. I have tried to get better, I even bit the bullet and went and saw hopper, took medication to calm me. But it wont change the future, it wont change me.... He couldn't help me. No-one could. Not even you._
> 
> _I know this may be of a surprise to you, but I love you, too Regina. How could I not? Right? You're the mother of my son, the mayor to my sheriff, my best-friend, my lets save the world together. We have helped each other through thick and thin, saved our son, our town, and our loved ones more times than I dare count. Sometimes when we were in our darkest moments, I would have a moment where I would think, we understand each other Regina, I get how you tick and you get how I do. Even when we were enemies when we first met, I feel like we connected in some unspoken way. Perhaps that's why we had such heated arguments, we knew how to push each others buttons. Although I am glad we moved past that stage and became friends; whilst saving our son repeatedly. I trust you Regina to keep him safe._
> 
> _This again leads me back to you all wanting to know why I need to do this. All I need you to know that you could not have helped me through this. You just could not. You could not have changed my future. You could not have changed this. You could not change how much I hurt, the unending sorrow and how broken I feel. Plus the large amount of additional self hatred just to make it worse._
> 
> _I know your desperate too have changed my fate. I can hear you telling me you can and you will fix me, whatever the cost. But you cannot and you will not. I know you're wanting to know when did I end my life. I know in your gut you know I already have. And to be brash you would be right. I am at my home. I am dead. Regina, I am. And I so very very sorry...call someone else to see me, don't go through seeing me dead. And please do not try to bring me back. No matter how much this hurts you, Henry, my parents and everyone else that cared for me. I beg you, please don't. Life is too much for me. I could not bare one more day-_

 

* * *

 

Regina stops reading the letter, leaving what is left, knowing time could be of its essence, as sheer devastation ricochets through her body. Her mind and body works harder by the dozen in every millisecond. Her mind fogs with a cloudy pathetic attempt to think. She hears her heart beat, thump hard into her ears. Anger, fear, hurt and despair overwhelms her. Her legs become jello. Tears stream down her cheeks and cloud her eyesight. She ignores every overbearing reaction to the devastating news. Other than the drive to prevent this, to hope desperately this not true. Instantaneously she drives into action. She doesn't care what the stupid selfish childish Saviour has asked of her, she will go to her home and view the carnage. She will stop this. It is that simple, and if she has to she will bring her back from the dead. She is not getting out of life this easily. No matter how much Emma wants her desperate plighted plea.

Trying to conceal the awful truth from her teenage son until the details are final; she uses her magic to transport what looks like legal documents from a glance, inside her locked draw in her desk; she significantly folds the dastardly letter, making sure to keep it pristine and crisp and places it back into the envelope and safely into her blazer's inside pocket. She does not chat to the young lad, instead she abandons the idea of speaking to him at all or notifying of her leaving. And does so, knowing there is no time left to waste, every millisecond could be vital. Plus she couldn't trust her own voice in not betraying her real reason for leaving; she will have to lie, she is not going to let their son, see his mother dying or worse dead. He would never recover from something like that, he is such a sensitive child deep down. Henry would forgive her unannounced absence later, when she has saved his idiotic cruel blonde mother. Instantaneously she vanishes from her mansion and into the foyer of Emma's home.

 

* * *

 

"Emma?" she shakily shouts desperate for a response but hears nothing in response.

Frantically, she searches Emma's home meticulously using teleportation to speed the search, room by room. She starts in the living room, the bedroom second, then the upstairs bathroom and proceeds to the downstairs bathroom. In that bathroom she finds her, sprawled on the once white tile floor, with blood; draining out of the wrists shredded veins; pungent smell of copper poisoning the air; painting the whole floor copiously with dark-red.

She pauses by the door for a split millisecond, truly taken aback by pure shock at Emma's method. The terrifying sight of a still lifeless, dying Emma; zaps any energy Regina thought she had left; her legs quake as if she will fall; her breath feels whipped away; her panic rises at seeing more blood still evacuating Emma's brutalised veins. Uncontrollable anger rises, bubbling irrefutably to the surface as her eyes lock onto the saviours broken skin - surveying her sliced open veins - whilst trying to figure out how to fix this mess. Bitterly Regina notes Emma's competence in knowing what she was doing. Her eyes quickly trace the self infliction, the veins are sliced upwards and then to take it an unnecessary step further, she severed them width ways too; she could see sickeningly deep inside Emma's arm. The stupid fucking idiot had literally took this miles overboard to make sure no hospital could ever save her. She felt violently sick at that knowledge. Emma wants death that much. She spots the uncased once silver razor blade smothered in Emma's blood, dropped beside Emma's hand, taunting Regina of its ghastly use.

Regina wastes no more time continuing to dither, she dashes towards the blonde and scoops her head up. Her legs, clothes and hands now covered in Emma's warm dark-red blood. She views the saviour's eyes barely flicker open showing a weary tired vacant expression. 

Panic sears through her, ramping up a notch or five. The Evil Queen knows that look, all too well. It's the dizzying plight of a soul about to leave it's earthly form. It felt bizarre and ironic to be on the souls side for once, to want to desperately provide that life and not viciously steal it from the eyes peering into her own. She has taken many lives, all of them share a common similarity of realisation; that this is their final moment, their last, millisecond left on the earth. However this time it is different, she views the sickening wrenching view of relief flash through the haunted eyes, relief of the fact death is to be provided. Regina feels tears flood and build up in her sight and tumble relentlessly down her cheeks. The need to vomit strengthens as she views the desire of death in the green eyes she had grown to care so much for. She says nothing, offers no words of comfort but simply stares at the soul receding rapidly from Swan's pupils.

Her emotions swirl in mind, thinking of how she could lose her son's other mother right here, right now. How she could lose Emma Swan. She feels choked, that her Swan could do this to her, to them: her and Henry. Choked that someone she has grown to care for, has done this to herself and even that she would feel the need to, let alone without talking to them. That she is watching the life evaporate from someone who, had the most fire and fight towards life. Pain at losing Emma grips her throat tighter. She cannot lose her, they are a team against anyone who dares to hurt their son! Although, Emma's more than that, she is her best-friend, her son's other mother. Her swan. She chokes at the disastrous thought of Emma's death as tears flood down her cheeks, her queasiness still unrelenting. She will not die here. She cannot, she will not allow it. 

Regina knows she has to act now. She takes extreme gloating pleasure, that Emma did not take into account, what magic could do to stop this and how quickly it could. How she can and will do everything she can to stop this. Even if she pay's the price for this magic. She is willing to pay any price to save the saviour. Her swan. Her son's biological mother. She spares no thought or no words for her swan's preference in this moment. She only spares thought for what is right, what she and everyone who knows her would want. Emma is lost and so broken right now. She has no say in this.

With her highly encompassing emotions, she wastes no time in allowing her magic seep deeply into the pores of Emma Swan. She multitasks to her highest degree, and stops the flow of blood out of the sliced veins whilst simultaneously concentrating on healing the wrists, skin and veins. Regina thinks about how she could have drawn the blood pooling around them, back into the blonde. She quickly realises the blood would be swamped with foreign contaminants, which would cause the bad blood to create a rife infection, preventing any chance of survival. The brunette views the veins knit carefully back together as if the event never occurred; well nearly, she intentionally leaves a small but obvious scars behind on the surface of skin as proof of the stupid blonde's actions. She cannot believe she loves this imbecile. She needs Emma's family to realise what their selfish daughter had done. Plus needing Emma to eventually realise the true consequences of her sickening actions; even if it's the last thing she does. After, releasing what little blood is left to flow in the perfectly healed veins, she hurries in encouraging the blonde, idiots, blood to multiply and produce fresh blood.

She is vaguely aware of how her emotions are too overwhelming to be practicing expertise magic of the highest degree on another person. She is meant to be of the clearest mind. However, she does not have that luxury. She knows her, she means too much to her, she aches consumingly at the thought of ever losing her. She needs the blood to save her. Her swan, her best friend. Cannot die. She will not. Tears violently stream down her features, as Emma's face, still looks empty, deathly pale and nearly lifeless.

Trying to not lose her head and therefore lose Emma, she attempts to get herself together. And thinks about what has to happen, for Emma's survival. Regina notices her own energy is rapidly zapping. Her body is becoming feeble as she feeds even more magic into saving her blonde swan, Henry's mother. She sees her effort is not making quick enough difference. She swallows as the life still seems to fade even further from Emma's grasp.

In that moment her minds eye see's, her sons face, as she kneels in-front of him as he sits on their sofa, holding his hands, telling him, she tried everything she could but nothing worked. His other mother passed away in her arms. Seeing his face crack with catastrophic disastrous pain. There was nothing she could do to help him, nothing she could do to make this right. Nothing she could do to bring his mother back. His eyes watering with unearthly horror. A shriek of unimaginable pain. Tears relentlessly pounding down his face. His hands moving from hers to grip her top and dropping himself into her shaking arms. Her pain at seeing him shattering, her pain of their loss and henry's at the same time: cracks her soul. As their life changes irrevocably for the worse, Henry clutches her and him back, they violently sob against each other. Eventually he whispers "Why mom? Why did she do this to me? To us?" a painful sob cracks through his voice. She finds no answer acceptable, so instead she offers none and just holds him tightly.

That nightmare forces her to give everything she has to Emma. She pours every inch of her magic into her dying form, intensely encouraging the blood flow to multiply. Attempting with every inch of magical ability to encourage life to burst forward into the pale body, into the fading eye's peering up at her. Regina desperately begs - back into them eyes - for the cracks in the blonde's life-force to close up, to hurry up, hurry up, as there is no more waiting. She knows they are at a precipice, both of them cannot hold on much longer. With every part of her being she knows Emma's life is still worth saving, they could still move her from away from cliff of death. She craves for her to feel the warmth light of life, shining in the darkest of all nights, aiming brightly for her life. Regina gulps observing that nearly absent face, knowing it is a long-shot, but she needs Emma to help with bringing herself back. She stares at the eyes just about still able to watch her, she softly utters "Remember Henry, Emma". She hopes for her words to put fire in Emma's belly, that would spark the swan's light magic to help her fight, but in that moment she realises, she meant it both ways. She needs her to remember him in death, as well as using that information to fight. The glint in Emma's eye tells her she took it the secondary way, she could never forget him in even in death. She feels defeat edging near. Desperation takes over as she fails to accept, Emma has won, she began this thinking her magic will win with ease. She dares not begin to think otherwise. Smartly, she smugly, makes the next move to save Emma's life.

Knowingly, she does the last thing she can think off. She alone, will not be able to stimulate Emma's body into producing blood fast enough to stabilise and save Emma. Let alone protect her from permanent brain or heart damage; she immediately reacts gathering what little strength she has left and teleports them to the A&E, whilst still vastly promoting blood production. The magic and the day is truly stealing any valuable energy she has left.

 

* * *

  

Immediately in the A&E people turn to see the sheriff and the mayor, slumped on the floor, with Emma's head on Regina's lap; Emma covered head to toe in blood whilst Regina is partially smothered in what they all assume is Emma's blood. Regina keeps concentrating on her magic healing Emma. Nurses approach left, right and centre, trying to determine where the source of blood is coming from.

The concerned but obviously not helping nurses, that she knows from previous experiences are terrible staff, question her. The ginger asks "Where is the blood coming from? She looks fine."

Having no choice in not wasting precious time, in reprimanding her; the mayor grits her teeth in annoyance and perseverance of the taxing magic and responds "I healed her."

"Okay then, why are you here?" the incompetent nurse dares ask the mayor that.

Trying not to lose her cool, but feeling weak she shakily retorts "She needs a blood transfusion." They stare at her "NOW!" frustrated at their lack of movement, her glint turns evil at the pure audacity of their lack of action; plus knowing her energy is draining fast and she will soon fade, causing her to be unable to continue with the life-supporting spell. She loses her cool and pores pure venom into words "GET WHALE! NOW!" Immediately they clamber into action to placate the Evil Queen, scared that she will flambé them alive.

Within five minutes, the nurses encourage Regina to let the blonde go, and allow them to place her on the gurney they have waiting. They try to tell her, "You're not the next of kin, you must stay out here."

The Evil Queen in her, rises at the mere suggestion. She nudges the nurse to the side of the door. "Out of my way. I am currently sustaining her life you, imbecile."

In that second Dr Whale walks through the main doors; sees and hears the predicament he is meant to fix. He then inquires "Precisely, how are you sustaining her life?"

"I'm using my magic, to encourage Emma’s body to create new blood." She wearily notifies. "I'm running out of energy, Whale. She needs a blood transfusion before I am forced to stop."

Immediately they begin the movement of Emma to the gurney's designated area. Whale does not question how or why right, now. He sees Regina's face become more pale by the second and knows their time is ticking before Regina will collapse; therefor Emma will die by extension. His only question is the only one of importance. "How much blood did she lose?"

Regina's voice quivers at the memory, partially because her strength is absolutely waning practically diluted, she swears she is swaying "Enough to put her on the edge of death. I'm going to guess from what I've seen, about five pints." It is instinctual for Whale to want to ask how this all occurred, but again he puts that off for the moment while also wanting to ask how is Emma Swan alive. Five lost pints would usually kill or if not maim. She should be braindead at five pints or lower. 

"You said you're multiplying her blood. Do you know how much you've provided?"

Her voice sounds weak. Whale watches her struggle "Yes, roughly about two pints, since."

Calmly he questions "How long has she been like this?" 

"Long enough for me to heal her wounds and teleport here." She remembers the bloodcurdling scene vividly "I found her and acted in urgency with everything I did. I healed her; I began rapidly increasing her blood levels, just before we traveled here, post-haste. It must have been minutes at most from when I first found her." She could not escape the thought that them moments felt like passing hours; she concluded that the time must have slowed because she truly did not allow any time wastage. She did not have that luxury, no-matter how her emotions clouded her. The blonde was dying in-front of her very eyes. 

"Okay." He responds, storing the pattern of events in his mind. 

They rush into the nearest cubical; Whale instantly begins ordering the nurses to gain the blood stat. While waisting no time, inserting the cannula into the saviour's hand. As soon as that is done, the nurse is there with two packs of blood. Whale feels all the pressurising weight on his head, the saviour needs to survive, only the fabric of their very town lays on this woman being alive; plus there will be lines of people queuing to tear him a new arsehole if he messes this up. Emma is extremely well liked person. Seeing the look in the brunette eyes, while she views the sick blonde, allows him to be sure Regina will be the first in line to tear him a new arsehole.

"Get another pint of blood" he tells the nurse. Instantaneously he connects the cannula up-to the tubing and the tubing to the blood supply. Once hooked up he chances a glance at the mayor, her eye's lock on the blood moving through the transparent tubing, her skin blanches further whilst watching her, causing Whale growing concern. Trying to find out prudent information before the situation turns south hastily, he queries "What happened?"

Regina watches the blood travel through the tube. Time feels as if it is slowing, impatiently she waits in baited breath for the blood to meet the veins of the blonde. Her eyes follow and keep tracking. She observes it move to half way, slowly to three quarters. As she stares at the flow in the tube, her head feels lighter, her breathing feels uncatchable, her weakness feels at an all time low. She hears her self mutter something as if she was out of own her body and not controlling her actions, her voice seeming slower and more amplified than usual. Her magic still pouring into Miss Swan.

"She tried" she pauses unable to admit the truth, but the words eventually, breathlessly, feebly, spill out. Uttered in a tone of pure disbelief, anger, anguish and torment "to-kill-her-self."

Suddenly that's it; the blood transfusion is being pumped into her swan's veins. Abruptly, Regina notices her vision narrowing, with the centre of her sight becoming blurry and bitty. In that moment something happens, she wonders what is happening to her, she feels awfully unwell, she has never felt so terrible. In that moment everything goes black and her mind shuts down, and that is all she can tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a second chapter it needs a tweak. Before uploading. All done without a beta.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own any once upon a time, storylines or characters.


End file.
